


Memories of Smoke

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon - Tie-in Novel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura never forgets Maslin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Works from _Tears of the Singers_ by Melinda Snodgrass

She always remembered Guy Maslin when she smelled smoke. She couldn't not, given their experience on Taygeta IV. The mercurial musician that she had been willing to leave Starfleet for had been everything that both thrilled and vexed her.

Dying, and he had known it, he had refused to give up his cigarettes in a day and age when most considered them antisocial. But Guy and social grace stayed well apart, she remembered, with a sad smile.

Uhura touched the Tear necklace she wore, carried the memory of Guy in her heart, and then left the crowded lounge, consumed by past loss.


End file.
